Don't Starve 2: The Lost City
Don't Starve 2: The Lost City is a sequel to Don't Starve by Chemiql_ and TheFandomBoy. The game takes place in a whole different story and whole setting. Instead of forests, it is now desert and canyons, with new creatures and new characters to mess around with. The story connects to the first game in a way. Story The first character, Lincoln, is flying a biplane, when suddenly, his plane crashes, and he ends up in a dry wasteland which he later calls it Cascade Falls. You need to find supplies, survive the harsh hallucinating nights, and keep your stats normal. There is a story mode which does all of this, but adds a ending. You find the first ever forest, and the only forest in the game. You see a person wth wavey hair, and a red shirt, laying down. He looks insane. The character tells him the memorial words, "Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!" Turns out, this man is named Wilson, and he turns out to be insane. After a dark backstory involving violence and loads of "science", Wilson is lost in a forest, and he lost a half of his sanity. The Majesties The Majesties are a reign of an organization in Cascade Falls. They are found in stone carvings in stones, abandoned cabins containing verses of the Majesties, and even skeletons of the Majesties. You can even craft Majesty clothing. Theories include that the Majesties even watch you. The verses can track your move, and what you did recently, like mining or even taking barley. New Creatures Undead Pack-'This isn't a full mob itself, it's a set of mobs appearing in the game. They spawn around night. *'Creep-'A scorpion-like entity that can set things on fire. If you play as Willow, then this may be useful. He gets attracted to light. *'Zombie-'A zombie that is very slow. They can appear in packs at night. There are different types of zombies. *'Skeleton-'A skeleton that is very fast. They are easy to spot with their glowing eyes. You can use them for light in the dark. *'Lurker-'A shadow-like creature that only spawns at night when your sanity is low. It teleports around the light you are in. Some say it is the creature that kills you off when you don't have light. '''Rock Golems-'''Golems that protect Merm, MacTusk, and Pig villages. They are very tough, but they walk very slow. They are neutral. They hate Beefalo. There are different typs of Rock Golem *'Royal Golem-'A muscular, glowing Rock Golem that is very rare. It is the toughest of the species of Rock Golem. They are also the slowest. They deal the most damage. He has a rock crown with amethyst gems around it, and a purple fur coat. He spawns Rockites. *'Pig Golem-'Not necessarily a ROCK golem, but it's a pig built like a Rock Golem. They are usually protecting Pig Kings, and they have a gigantic house dedicated to them. Despite being like a golem, they give you a chance to stay away from them at first, or else they will keep going after you until your in a different biome. Killing them gives Pig Skin. *'Gem Golem-'A Rock Golem that has emerald, gold, and amethyst body-shape. *'Earth Golem-'''A enviromental golem that spawns in the world. It leaves Birch Nut seeds when it walks, and also leaves Twigs, Flint, Rock, Grass, Flowers/Evil Flowers,Juicy Berries, and very rarely, Cave Bananas or Glow Berries. '''Colonel-'''A white tank-like monster that patrols the night. When it spots the player, it fires a slow bullet which homes towards the player. When defeated it drops its Colonel Bullet and some flint, and sometimes gold. '''Azglove-'''A floating rock-like glove that patrols Rocklands at Day. When attacked, it can slap the player back really far, causing heavy damage. When destroyed, it drops Rock and sometimes Gold. New Bosses '''Gemetra-'''A gem monster that frequently appears in caves and rarely in the overworld. It has 750 health. It may drop a Life-Giving Amulet, Amethyst, Emerald, or Ruby when killed. It spawns in Gemlings that dive onto the player, then break. Unlockable Characters '''There are 50+ Characters, 4 for Explorer's Fate DLC.